battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Balaluga (Uber Rare Cat)
Balaluga '''is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during Tales of the Nekoluga event. Cat Evolves into '''Balalan Pasalan at level 10. Pros: * Uber long range. * 100% Stops enemies movement. Cons: * Extremely slow recharge time. * Slow attack animation, attack rate and movement speed. * Pathetic attack damage, along with low health for an uber. * Easily outclassed by one of his sibling, Ultralan Pasalan in late game due to its significantly higher damage, increased freeze time, and increased knockback. Strategy/Usage * Like the other Lugas, this Cat is meant to be used in its evolved form as a support unit. It is pointless when it comes to taking out enemies by himself, but it can, however, stop any enemy unit within its very high range attack radius. For this reason, it can be used as a protective enemy-stopping shield for your other Ubers or Bahamut Cat to protect them from enemies that progress quickly through your meatshields. * Another use for it would be to stop long-ranged enemies that can chew through your unit's HP while being approached (such as Camelle or Master A.). If you have free money, you could use this tactic along with a bunch of Lion Cats and Crazed Giraffe Cats. * On the flip side, this cat has a long cool down between attacks, meaning it can only be used as a luxury support character, and will never guarantee your victory without a proper line-up or strategy. * This cat can be used effectively on the perfect cyclone, freezing the cyclone then immediately sending Awakened Bahumut will get at least one knockback on the cyclone. Description English Version * Normal Form: Not sure if this is a Cat... There's just something about that belly... * Evolved Form: No. Way. This can't be right... Seems like this one stops all enemies in range. Japanese Version Cost *Chapter 1: $3000 *Chapter 2: $4500 *Chapter 3: $6000 Upgrading Cost Stats Appearance * Normal Form: A small Nekoluga creature, except this one is round, has a long mouth, and has two wisp-like things above his head. Attacks with the wisps? * Evolved Form: Balalan is now giant, with his elbows and mid-torso being replaced by dark orbs. Attacks by lowering himself, and using the orbs to freeze his opponents with a bright flash. Gallery Balaluga-1-.png|Normal form description (EN) Balalan pasalan-1-.png|Evolved form description (EN) 171 normal.png|Normal Form description (JP) 171 evolved.png|Evolved Form description (JP) Bararaga Attack Animation.gif|Balaluga's attack animation. Bararan Basaran Attack Animation.gif|Balalan Pasalan's attack animation. Trivia * Among Nekoluga family, his name indicates that he has separate limbs/ body parts. Bala-luga might be taken from bara (ばらばら;bara bara), an onomatopoeic word that is used to express scatter/separate/split. * In its normal form, it does more damage then its evolved form but it does not have its freeze ability (level 20-30). * This is one of the few Cats able to affect all enemies, including Metal enemies. * This unit has the lowest damage of all the ubers. * The bala in the start of its name may reference the word (μπάλα) in greek, which means ball. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/172.html ---- Units Release Order: << Tecoluga | Li'l Nyandam >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-White Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Anti-Metal Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats